


The Cadet Academy - Attack on Titan - Eremin

by FangirlOfStuff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Confusion, Cute, F/F, F/M, Food, Friendship, Funny, Gay, Happy, High School, Life - Freeform, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfStuff/pseuds/FangirlOfStuff
Summary: Armin is an excelling student. His main focus is on school, or that dance Sasha keeps begging him to go too. Taking college classes, AP's... he's quite loaded with homework. But one day, when he hits his head on his locker getting a concussion, he meets a student who is an athlete, Eren. All Armin wants to do is Learn, Draw, and Read. But maybe as his past and the things he hides at home will slowly start to creep out the front door and follow him around.Eren, is just has three goals. 1) Pass his classes. Which is hard since he's not very good at that sort of thing. 2) Get an athletic scholarship to The Scouts University. But isn't that what everyone's looking for? 3) Make sure his secrets doesn't spread around the school or interfere with his dream scholarship.⚠️BIG WORDS⚠️(Sorry, I'm really bad at these, but trust me, this story, if it works out the way I want it, WILL be AMAZING! Just trust me on that, okay?)Also posted on my Wattpad Account: @one_special_nerd
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Petra Ral, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 12





	The Cadet Academy - Attack on Titan - Eremin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is an excelling student. His main focus is on school, or that dance Sasha keeps begging him to go too. Taking college classes, AP's... he's quite loaded with homework. But one day, when he hits his head on his locker getting a concussion, he meets a student and an athlete, Eren. All Armin wants to do is Learn, Draw, and Read. But maybe as his past and the things he hides at home will slowly start to creep out the front door and follow him around. 
> 
> Eren, is just has three goals. 1) Pass his classes. Which is hard since he's not very good at that sort of thing. 2) Get an athletic scholarship to The Scouts University. But isn't that what everyone's looking for? 3) Make sure his secrets doesn't spread around the school or interfere with his dream scholarship.
> 
> ⚠️BIG WORDS⚠️  
> (Sorry, I'm really bad at these, but trust me, this story, if it works out the way I want it, WILL be AMAZING! Just trust me on that, okay?)
> 
> Posted on my wattpad account: @one_special_nerd

_ **Chapter One:** _

**_Armin_ **

Animatedly: Energetically

_**Warning: Slight usage of homophobic slurs** _

I climbed out of my bedroom window, very carefully trying to avoid slipping on the wet tiles. I latched my arms around the tree and started to work my way down. I jumped off at the bottom causing me to slip a little bit. I jumped onto my old, beat-up bike, whose only purpose was to take me to and from school. It may not be the most ideal ride, but my foster parents didn't want to drive me around town, so it's the best I've got. I looked up at the giant sign that read, "The Cadet Academy." We don't have to wear our uniforms on Monday, which thankfully is today. I can wear my lavender vans instead of black dress shoes. Hallelujah. Being the second week of school, everyone has started to find their rhythm. I tried to blow a piece of hair out of my eyes, like they do in the movies, before locking my bike. The strand of hair decided to move more into my eye, causing a slight sting. I pushed it out and locked my bike like a normal being. When I arrived inside the school, I made a beeline to the library, sat down with books surrounding me, and started to read.

"Bagel?" Sasha, my best friend, asked, sitting across from me.

"Bagel," I replied, clumsily catching the warm bagel tossed at me, my mouth watering from the steamy coffee that was placed in an open space.

"Y'know..." Sasha said. I glanced up at her from the mound. "If someone started to date you they'd technically be dating a college kid." She laughed as my face became bright red.

"Yeah, I suppose so." I was embarrassed to start taking college classes. As if I'm not an outsider enough, that'll do it.

"Can you draw me an Elvis Presley potato? I want to print it, and have it be a poster in my room." I've drawn weirder for Sasha, so this was a normal request for me. We do not talk about Tom Hanks anymore. Not after that incident. Not after that... Her room is littered with posters I've made.

"Sure." After that, there was silence until she spoke up again.

"So... um," I glanced up at her, waiting for Sasha to continue, "Mikasa, Annie, Christa and I are going shopping for the Opener Dance... and I really want you to come." The Opener Dance was something our school did at the beginning of the school year. Something they did for the new kids to make friends. After all the other grades have their dance, the seniors get their own. Although seeing as there aren't many new seniors, it's pretty much just a dance.

"Why?" I mumbled, starting to eat my bagel.

"Wellllll... I'm not really friends with them, and if they decide to leave me I have you!"

"So... I'm a backup friend." I replied, sadly.

"NO! You're my BEST friend. But I'm trying to branch out a bit and make other friends! Please. Pleaseeeeeeeeeee."

At this point, Sasha had waddled her way next to me and was kneeling down on the ground staring at me. Begging. It was hard to say no to the person who feeds me breakfast.

"Fine. But I won't go along with this torture unless... You have to buy my food in return for me being there."

"Well if you don't eat it all, I can get the leftovers, _right_?"

"Deal."

"Deal!"

The bell rang and I dumped my books in my locker and ran to homeroom with Sasha at my side, drooling over my leftover bagel. I sat in my seat, waiting for the rest of the students to come. Sasha plopped down next to me. I pulled out my sketch pad and started to outline the Elvis Presley Potato. Every once in a while, I tapped Sasha's shoulder and she asked for some changes to be made.

Halfway through class, I felt someone staring at me. Eyes were boring into the back of my head. It almost felt like they were spotlights, with the rest of the room dark, a single spotlight shining on me, at my desk. Although, it was focused on the back of me, meaning they were behind me. It didn't feel like it was one of the "Why is his hair too long?" or "I wonder where _she's_ from." Maybe, "Look at this nerd/loser/fag," and "Maybe if I lean over far enough I can copy his/her work," which was strange.

Eventually, my curiosity got the best of me, and I turned around, and saw a guy, with teal(more on the green side) eyes and bed head hair that couldn't seem to decide between brown or black. As his eyes met mine, his face flushed bright red, but he didn't look away. My cheeks felt warm.

Being the nerd I am, the first thing I thought was _Harry Potter got contacts_.

Being my turn to blush, I offered a small, bashful smile with a teeny wave, which just deepened his blush, taking the attention off my embarrassing thoughts. I turned around, biting back my smile, and refocused my attention on the teacher. I slipped Sasha the completed drawing.

"It's perfect." She whispered, in awe. I'm honestly not sure why she's so amazed, I think it looks terrible, but she always insists that my potato artwork is perfect.

After class, I bolted out, since, I had to make it to the college. Our school has a close relationship with The Scouts University, so the Cadet's most advanced students would go there for special elite classes. I ran, the textbook flying up and me racing to catch it, almost tripping.

"Armin Arlert?" The Professor said. Students murmured looking to see if Armin was there. "The Senior in High School Kid? Armin Arlert?" Senior in High School bounced around the sophomore college kids. Some jealous, others excited.

"Last call for Armin Arlert?" I saw the professor say, and I raced in, sliding on my lavender vans, my face red, and panting from sprinting. It would've been the same distance riding, and I don't have a basket on my bike so it wouldn't have worked well.

"I'm here!" I said breathing heavily. "I- I'm here."

"Okay..." The Professor mark something on his computer and continued with roll call. A Lady with red-brown hair stood up from the middle row.

"Armin!" She said waving. "Come sit here!"

"Hange..." The student next to her muttered.

"Shush, Levi!" She told who I am assuming is Levi, before facing him again. "Come on!"

"Um... okay," I mumbled, but they couldn't hear me.

"Petra! Erwin! Move over I want Armin in the middle!" The other students moved willingly, and I sat in between Levi and Hange.

"We are going to have so much fun," Hange said, pushing her glasses up. "Look, he's so cute!" She ruffled my hair and a light blush spread across my cheeks. Levi laughed and somehow small laughter spread around to the rest of us. The professor shushed us, and we started pulling out our note taking materials. By the time the class was over, I was adopted by Hange's group. Somehow, by the end of class, I was deemed their Child. Levi was just satisfied by the fact that I was shorter than him.

Petra had to leave first because she needed to squeeze in some extra studying in the library before her next class.

"Child, stay safe," Hange said hugging me.

"O-okay," I replied, not used to stuff like this.

"See you later, Kid," Levi said nodding in my direction, before heading in the direction Petra went.

"See you guys soon," I replied. Erwin messed up my hair which I desperately tried to fix, and as I turned the corner, I started to sprint. I was going to be late for my next class.

"Are you going to eat that?" Sasha asked me, looking at the food I was moving around with my fork.

"No..." I pushed the plate towards her. She devoured my leftover food before continuing.

"I'm attempting to make casual conversation that friends tend to do, what sports are you doing this semester?" Our school makes us do a sport every semester. I just happen to be at this school for an Academic scholarship. I'm not athletic. Shocking right? There was a time in freshman year when I thought I could become big and strong, and joined the football team. Crushed during practice, and warmed the bench during games.

"They let me opt out of it since I'm taking college classes."

"Well... I'm doing track conditionings so I can make Varsity. My first practice it today." Sasha said.

"Cool," I replied.

"Now we can still go to Football games together!" She said cheerily.

"Yea." I was tired. I stayed up trying to prepare for my classes. Went to bed around 2:30 am.

I saw the student was looking at me. Swallowing my fear, I started to make my way towards them when my back slammed against the lockers. I winced.

Chad.

Though, only the teachers call him that, around the school, he's made a name for himself and his other jerky friends. The Titans.

"You know the deal. Chalk it up." _A senior who still steals lunch money? Talk about immature_. Not that I would say it to his face. I slowly pulled out the 2 dollars I always carry on me for situations like this.

"Two dollars?" He scoffed. A fist collided with my cheek and a slight taste of blood filled my mouth. The guy next to him sneered, pushing me back against the lockers harshly.

"Let's not waste any more time on Fruitcake."

I watched them walk away, tears brimming my eyes. I've dealt with worse, but I really thought it would stop during my senior year. I undid my combination lock, coming up with excuses for why my face has a forming bruise. Maybe I could say it was from a dragon. The teachers are oblivious enough to believe that. But more likely I'm going to go with, 'I was trying to lean against my locker, but it was farther than I thought, soooo I fell.' That one always works. Especially when I unleash my ultimate weapon. Puppy dog eyes. However, those tend to be a last resort.

I saw the green-eyed student every once in a while for the rest of that day. It was a pretty good day besides the punch, kids snickering at my choice of clothing, and a paper airplane that hit my head and had hateful writing in it.

Orientation is soon. Maybe Levi, Hange, Petra, and Erwin will be the students telling us about college...

**_Eren_ **

I keep seeing the guy with chin-length blonde hair. Every once in a while he would pop out of nowhere. I would try to speak to him but before I could get to him he would vanish. Like that one time, he ran out of school holding a ton of textbooks. During football tryouts, I saw him sitting on the bleachers, his hair flowing back with a navy blue scarf wrapped around his neck. His dark gray winter coat was too large, covering his hands slightly, and going down mid-thigh. There was this one time he dropped his pencil, and he lunged forward to grab it, dropping his textbooks also.

I mean he just looked like a nice guy. His eyes were a fascinating color. Jean gave me a dap, but I barely felt it with my shoulder pads on, under the jersey.

"Are you trying for Team Captain?" He asked.

"Yea. Why wouldn't I pass up a chance to impress college scouts even more?" Jean laughed.

"All of us are looking for those scholarships. But good luck, anyway!" He ran out to continue his warm-ups.

The practice was the same as usual, except, we won't get our positions until tomorrow. I'm hoping to be a quarterback, personally. But then again, isn't everyone?

Like always, after practice, I walked back to the school with my friends: Conny, Jean, Reiner, and Berthodolt. However, this time while I was walking back I realized that I had left my pads in the locker room.

"Hey guys, I left my shoulder pads back in the locker room. My therapist says that I need to do shoulder exercises with them everyday to help with my anger management skills. See you guys tomorrow."

"Are you sure that's what your therapist said?" Jean asked.

"No, I kind of blocked him out, but he can't know that, so I'm just gonna try random things with them."They all offered to come with me, but I refused.

After getting my pads, I started walking back to school. Once I got back to school, I went to my locker to drop off my pads. I turned around and saw the blonde-haired guy. He had his head ducked down and was dropping books off at his locker.

I was about to say Hi when he turned around to leave and I caught a glimpse of his face.

"What happened to your face? Are you ok?" I asked, shocked. He looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking confused.

"Your bruise," I said.

"Oh that... it was a dragon," He laughed at his own comment before continuing. "I was trying to lean against my locker, but I wasn't as close as I thought I was, and I fell against it."

I looked at him in disbelief. He casually attempted to lean against his locker, and his hand landed against air, and he tipped sideways, smacking his face on his locker, right above where the bruise was.

"Cr-crackers!" He said. He clutched his head. He slumped to his knees.

"Are you okay?!" I asked kneeling down by him.

"Yup, Completely fine," he said through gritted teeth. "Why wouldn't I be? Now if you'll excuse me, I think I need to get an ice pack. You don't have a twin right?"

"No, why?"

"Then I'm seeing double- Ouch!" The short, blonde kid yelped in pain as he tried to get up, clutching his head.

"Um. What's your name?"

"Sophia," He deadpanned. "No, wait that's my imaginary friend in grade school..." He mumbled. "I'm Armin. What about you?" Before I could respond, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"Armin...?"

-

**Author's Note:**

> It will get better we promise! Bare through the next chapter, the beginning is just filler scenes! 
> 
> With really strange/big words(or words that Author One finds confusing), will be usually up at the top of the chapter with the definition. Otherwise, use google!😊 
> 
> Please comment if you would like us to post more!
> 
> Oh, and Thank you so much for reading!❤️
> 
> Word Count: 2,320


End file.
